Christmas Gifts
by SoWhatever
Summary: Edited! Ryou gives something to Bakura for Christmas, and Bakura enjoys it completely. RB (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)


**This one goes out to Awesometamez! (Sorry for the long wait!) I posted this nowhere near Christmas, but… Ah, whatever! Haha, I was actually kinda nervous when I wrote this, it's the first time I've ever written something like this…**

**Rated M for a reason! Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Ryou hummed a Christmas song happily as he sat next to the window, watching the snow fall. It was Christmas Eve and he had just gotten back from some last minute gift shopping. Normally, he would have been long done by now, but it had been extremely difficult to find the right gift for his boyfriend.

Even now, just thinking about what was in the box under the tree with Bakura's name on it was making him blush. The tree was surrounded by presents, but none of them would be given out until long after Christmas.

Joey and Seto, along with Mokuba, had taken a trip to California for Christmas. Yugi, Yami, and his grandfather had won tickets to Australia for the holiday. Tea was still in New York at her dance school, and she couldn't afford a ticket back to Japan yet. Tristan and Duke were in New York as well, doing a promotion for Dungeon Dice Monsters. Malik and Marik had gone back to Egypt with Isis and Odion to see if they could contact their clan. And his father hadn't contacted him in months, but there was still a gift for him under the tree.

The humming stopped with a sigh. At least he wouldn't be alone this year. He had Bakura.

As soon as he had thought that, the front door slammed open, and a man covered in snow stormed in. "Damn cold. Damn snow. Damn wet. Damn crowds."

Ryou giggled and got off the ledge of the window to help Bakura out of his coat and hang it on the coat rack as the yami took off his snow boots. "It isn't that bad. Besides, you should have known it would be busy, it's the day before Christmas."

"Damn Christmas," was the disgruntled response he got as Bakura made his way to the living room to sit in front of the electric fireplace, which was thankfully on.

Ryou let him sulk for a minute, going into the kitchen and brewing up two cups of tea. As he carefully carried them back to where Bakura was sitting, a question hit him.

"Hey, Bakura, where are all your gifts?"

"What?" The man took the cup held out to him, not bothering to say thank you, and grunted. "I don't see the point in getting any."

Ryou tilted his head to the side and sat down next to Bakura, basking in the warmth of the fire. "Why not? Everyone else is probably going to…" He stopped mid-sentence. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't really anyone, besides him, who would buy Bakura a gift. Yugi probably would if he wasn't afraid of getting snapped at, and Yami had most likely prevented Yugi from risking it. Malik might. But then again, did he even celebrate Christmas?

A smirk spread across Bakura's face as he watched the thought process on Ryou's face. "See? No point. Besides, I hate Christmas." He swallowed a mouthful of tea, grimacing at the amount of sugar Ryou had put in it before setting it aside.

Ryou stared down at his own tea, thinking. "So, say someone got you a gift…what would you do?"

"I'd laugh at their stupidity." Bakura snorted and stood up, stretching. "And then throw it in the trash, of course. There's nothing an idiot could get me that I'd be interested in." He walked out of the room, missing the dejected look on Ryou's face.

"Oh. Okay." Ryou stared at the gift he got Bakura, trying to decide what to do. Bakura had always said he wanted to try new things…but what if he should give it to him later, after Christmas? Sure, he'd had wanted this to be a special holiday, but if Bakura didn't want any gifts at all…should he even bother giving it? Maybe he should just surprise him on another day, by just having it in their room?

He sighed and stood up, switching off the fire, picking up his and Bakura's cup, and walking into the kitchen to wash them. Ryou thought for another moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and grabbed his phone.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Bakura scowled and rubbed his ear lightly, still hearing a slight ring. Malik had called him early in the morning, yelling into his ear about how he was an ungrateful man and that he should never let Ryou feel bad. He still had no idea what _that _was about, but while he had drowned out Malik's blabbing, he had caught sight of a package bigger than the rest under the tree Ryou had been insistent about putting up.

Wondering who could be so important to Ryou to earn such a large present, he had checked the tag and seen his name. Sufficiently guilted, and ignoring the automatic urge to open the gift – he was a thief after all, and it technically _did _belong to him – he had hung up on Malik and grabbed his coat, leaving Ryou curled up in under the blanket in his room to go shopping.

Walking down the almost deserted street, he spotted Ryou's favorite bakery. Rolling his eyes lightly at this whole thing, he walked into the shop, the scowl on his face growing when he heard the annoying jingle of the bell over the door.

"Merry Christmas! What can I get you?" The lone girl behind the counter smiled brightly, bouncing happily to where Bakura was staring into a display window.

"Fuck off." Ignoring the shocked expression on the girl's face, Bakura ran a hand over his face and let out a small groan. He visibly forced himself to unstiffen his shoulders and shoved his clenched fists into his coat pockets; Ryou didn't like it when he scared people. "I need a dozen cream puffs."

The girl stood still for a moment, but jumped into action at the slight growl Bakura let out. "Yes, of course! They were just filled, so I'm sure they're really fresh." She expertly filled a red box with the treats, placing a green bow on top when she closed it. "Are you buying them for someone special?"

He didn't answer; just placed a bill on the counter top, grabbed the box, and stormed out of the shop. The girl blinked and took the bill, shaking her head lightly as she placed it into the register.

Bakura let out a huff of air as he walked away from the shop, still not convinced as to why he had gotten a gift for Ryou in the first place. When he got back home, he stomped off the snow his boots had gathered on the mat just inside the door.

Shedding off the coat and gloves he had worn, and leaving them on the floor, he made his way back into his room. Ryou was still sleeping, curled up in a ball under the comforter. He rolled his eyes and barged in, not bothering to keep quiet. Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder and shook. "Ryou, wake up. It's almost eleven."

There was a small groan and Ryou curled up into a tighter ball before sighing and sitting up, rubbing one of his eyes. He stiffened a little as he realized what day it was. "Oh! Merry Chr-" Ryou bit his lip before finishing, remembering that Bakura had said he didn't like Christmas. "Good morning, Bakura."  
>"What's good about it?" Bakura grumbled before shoving the box on Ryou's lap. "Here. And before you ask, no, I didn't steal it."<p>

The younger's lips curled in a small smile, if Bakura got him a gift, then it was okay for him to give his boyfriend his own. A slight blush spread across his cheeks. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Seriously. If anyone asks I got you nothing."

Ryou shook his head, the smile widening. "Whatever you say, Bakura." He slid off the top of the box and gasped. "Creampuffs?" He breathed in deeply through his nose. "And they're fresh!" He popped one in his mouth and set the box aside, jumping out of bed to hug Bakura. "Thank you!" The last part was slightly muffled, spoken around a mouthful of cream-filled pastry.

Swallowing as he pulled away, the smaller grabbed the box and put another in his mouth, speaking around it. All manners disappeared when you had deliciousness incarnate melting in your mouth. "C'mon! I got you a gift too!" He skipped out of the room and down the hall.

Bakura grunted and followed, already regretting giving Ryou sugar before noon, knowing he would pay for it later.

Ryou balanced the box of cream puffs in one hand, pulled the large box away from the tree, and pushed it to the middle of the room, before biting his lip and blushing as he watched Bakura walk over to it. He nervously slipped another treat into his mouth.

The taller watched Ryou's reaction and raised an eyebrow, standing in front of the gift. It reached up to about mid-shin and was around two feet wide. "Should I be scared, Ry?"

"N-No…I mean, well…" He reached in his box and put another pastry in his mouth, escaping from answering the question.

Eyeing the box with a little more apprehension, Bakura knelt down and tore off the wrapping paper decorated in Santa hats. Slowly, he opened the box…and sat back on his heels in shock.

"Ryou," said person fidgeted anxiously and didn't look up from the bow on his box that he suddenly found immensely interesting, "you really shouldn't have gotten me this."

"Wh-What? Really? Oh, but I thought you'd like it." The blush turned beet red and small tears gathered on the edges of his eyes. He would never be able to look his boyfriend in the eye now.

Bakura stood up smoothly, walking over to where Ryou was and gently taking the box of pastries from him while purring in his ear, "Oh, but I do." He let his tongue lick his lips, just barely flicking at Ryou's ear lobe. The smaller gasped before letting out a shaky breath. "You shouldn't have gotten me this because I really didn't think you'd want to stay in bed all day…but, oh well."

Ryou shivered at the words, and closed his eyes. Bakura placed the cream puffs on the table and grabbed Ryou's wrist, picking up his gift on the way to their bedroom.

The older was smirking as he looked back down at what was in the box. Who knew his hikari could be so kinky?

They reached their room, and Bakura let Ryou in first, setting the box down by the door; he would grab things from it when he needed them. As it was, he already needed one. He grabbed it and walked up behind Ryou, who had his back to him.

Chewing his lip, Ryou felt the back of his ears heat up. How was he going to do this? Yeah, it was a gift for Bakura, but he'd never done anything like it before. Hopefully, Bakura would go easy on him.

Suddenly, his eyesight was cut off and he gave a small cry as black satin pressed against his eyelids. His breath quickened and his other senses went into overdrive. He could feel a breath behind his ear, a hand pulling his shirt up, and another on his bare hip. Ryou lifted his arms to let Bakura take his shirt off, and shivered as cold air hit his body.

He couldn't see where Bakura was, and there were no sounds to indicate it. Was the man still behind him? Was Bakura going to undress him? Was Bakura undressing himself? Just the idea made him fidget in anticipation. This was turning out to be more arousing than he had thought it would be.

There was a mouth on his own, flicking a tongue over his lips. Ryou opened immediately, feeling a hand reach down the back of his pajama pants, squeezing the lump found there a little too hard, before massaging the pain away.

Ryou melted. He brought his hands up to where he thought Bakura's chest would be and had just barely touched the bare chest in front of him before it disappeared, taking the lips with it. He pouted and there was a dark chuckle from somewhere in front of him.

"Bakura?" He took a step forward, suddenly trying to remember if he had left anything on the floor of his room the night before.

The man didn't answer and he took another hesitant step forward. Then, he was abruptly turned around and pushed backwards. There was a moment where Ryou was scared, but then he was sprawled out on his bed and he heard the rustling of tissue paper. Bakura had grabbed something else.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist and held it above his head, locking a cold metal loop in place. Ryou felt realization dawn over him as the other wrist was put through the same treatment. Bakura had handcuffed him to the bedposts.

Ryou felt a mouth attack his chest, and he moaned and tried to reach down to hold Bakura in place, but forgot about the handcuffs and ended up just jangling the chain that connected him to the bed. Hands pulled down his pants and he flushed as cold air hit his hardening member.

He was naked in front of Bakura, and he had no idea what the man was going to do next.

In an effort to hide himself, Ryou tried to bring his legs up, bring his knees up, do _something_, but apparently Bakura hadn't needed much time to bind his ankles, which was scary and arousing in its own way. This time, however, he was tied to the bed by something much softer, and a little more flexible.

The leather. When he had first gotten it, Ryou had had no idea what the strips could possibly be used for, just trusted the man who was at the 'toy' store. Now he wished he hadn't. The being completely bound thing was becoming increasingly frustrating, especially with Bakura's mouth moving down his body, making sure to get agonizingly close to the throbbing need that already had Ryou panting.

Ryou let out a small whine and he heard another chuckle. Then the body over his was gone and he arched his back, wanting the heat from Bakura again. He already felt close to the edge and they had only just begun. How much longer was Bakura going to tease him?

There was silence. Ryou tensed, expecting something, but not knowing what. Nothing happened. It felt like an eternity; stuck on a bed, naked, blindfolded, and with no way to tell if Bakura had left him or not. That thought was scary enough on its own. Bakura wouldn't leave him like this, right? He wouldn't be that mean as to leave him squirming in need. But with each passing minute the idea seemed to grow and fester in his mind.

Finally, he heard a small sound, like a rock scratching pavement. He shivered, wondering what Bakura could be doing and-

Something dropped on his chest and it was scalding hot, and Ryou cried out in pain. It was a shock at first, but then the drop of whatever it was had cooled and hardened and there was a hand stroking him back to life and he was overwhelmed again. Nails scrapped at the hardened circle, removing it, and a tongue licked the sensitive skin underneath.

He whimpered and arched his back, trying to force Bakura to go down further without being able to use his hands. The man didn't listen and as soon as he realized Ryou wasn't in pain anymore, he moved away.

Then it was silent again. Ryou swallowed roughly, this seemed to be a vicious cycle of getting turned on and off again. And right now he was definitely turned on. His muscles tensed and relaxed; trying to find some relief for his arousal, but to no avail.

While there was nothing, he tried to get his mind off all of his blood rushing down. Forcing himself to focus, Ryou thought of what Bakura could have dripped on him. There wasn't anything in the box he remembered as liquid, but it was hot, so that probably meant it was melted.

Ryou jolted as something dropped on him again, but he was semi-prepared for it, until another drop followed. It wasn't as hot this time, and whatever was falling on him sent a shot of adrenaline through his body and a straight rush of heat to his member.

He groaned and pulled again on his wrists, he needed to- Well, he had no idea what he even could do, but he needed to do something or the ball of pleasure building in the pit of his stomach was going to explode.

It was strange, but the only thing he could think of that could be melted were the candles, though he had thought they were just for romantic purposes. There's no way Bakura would actually drip candle wax on him, right?

Just as older ones were cooling, newer drops kept coming, and even though Ryou was squirming, they always found their mark. Soon, Ryou's chest was covered and the dripping stopped. The liquid started to cool again and it tightened over Ryou's skin. He couldn't care less if it was candle wax or not, the slight discomfort felt exhilarating, knowing that only Bakura would be able to give him this. That only he could perfectly walk the line between pain and pleasure.

The wax was completely hardened now, and the peeling process began again. Bakura took no caution in removing the wax that was pulling at his skin, but Ryou couldn't tell the difference between pleasure and pain anymore. As he focused on the newly sensitive skin being exposed to the cool air, he barely felt something being slipped on around his member.

Whimpering lightly, he wanted more than those brief brushes of skin as fingers pulled away the wax on his skin. As if answering him, there was a mouth once again on his own and he franticly pushed against it. He needed the teasing to be over, he needed release.

They broke apart for air and Ryou licked his lips. "Please, Bakura…"

Another chuckle, why Bakura wasn't answering him, he'd never know, but it certainly added to the effect of being completely cut off.

He bit his lip and screamed with his mouth closed as a tongue licked his head. Ryou gasped in pain as there was a slap on his cheek. The area that was hit stung and he wondered why he had been hit as a few tears gathered in his covered eyes. What was Bakura doing?

"Now, now. Don't go muffling those delectable sounds." It was the first thing Bakura had said since he had been blindfolded and the husky sound of his voice sent chills down his back and made him forget everything else.

Still, he couldn't ignore the thrill that had went down his spine at the slap. It was weird, he had been hurt, but it only seemed to make him want more, like with the hot wax that had been poured on him.

The tongue was back on his head and he arched his back and let his head hit the pillow, releasing a low moan. There was a pressure building inside him, bordering on painful and he needed to relieve it.

"Ah…'Ku-Kura, ple-Oh!" His entire length was enveloped and the tongue that before was licking was now swirling around his member.

Ryou panted and swallowed, trying to thrust up against the hands that were suddenly holding his hips in place. Bakura let him go with an audible pop, and he felt the bed shift, feeling the older position himself over Ryou.

"Bakura, what are you-AH!" Ryou felt the tears start to soak the blindfold and the smaller's hands fisted in pain, his nails dig into his palms in an attempt to forget some of the pain Bakura had just given him.

His entire body screamed as Bakura slowly pushed himself inside a quivering Ryou until he was fully sheathed. "Ba-Bakura, we-we've never done any-anything with prep-epara-"

Another slap rang out, and Ryou added his cheek to the growing list of his body parts that were currently in pain. "No complaining."

Ryou didn't respond, swallowing back a shaky breath. Every part of his body was pulsing, and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. It hurt, definitely, like nothing he had ever felt before, but… The pain seemed to fuel something inside him, and he gasped as Bakura pulled out quickly and shoved back in again.

There was something about the way the pain came in waves, overpowering him, making him surrender to whatever Bakura wanted to do to him, that surprisingly arousing. Bakura started up a heavy pace, and Ryou soon caught a hold of it. Even though his legs and hands were bound, he still had enough freedom to start moving his hips into Bakura, letting him go deeper.

His orgasm was building up inside and he knew that normally he would have released a while ago, maybe even more than once, but he couldn't. Actually, it was starting to hurt, but he couldn't form the words as Bakura kept slamming into him.

Bakura hit his prostate and he arched up with a loud scream, but the dam inside him didn't break. Ryou whimpered, now it was really hurting. He needed to cum and he needed it now. The pressing need for release was adding to the pleasurable pain he was feeling, and in turn was making him even harder.

Ryou opened and closed his mouth silently, trying to get words out with no success. The only sound he managed was a gasp as Bakura bit down harshly on the side of his neck, before sucking and licking at it, and the albino knew there'd be a mark when he pulled away.

"Do you want release now, Ryou?"

Was there something keeping him from doing so? Was this something else Bakura had done? Either way he couldn't think through the haze of pained pleasure and only let out a moan in response.

Then, a hand slipped something off his head and some of the pressure he felt was relieved. But at the same time, Bakura was back up with thrusting into him hard and pulling back for only a second and had leaned over Ryou again to suck the other side of his neck.

Ryou squirmed franticly, and pulled against his handcuffs again, it was likely there would be bruises. Bakura bit down on his collarbone as he hit Ryou's prostate again and that was the final thread to break.

The orgasm that washed over Ryou was the heaviest one he had ever had, he was so high he didn't even feel his seed splatter over his and Bakura's chest, nor did he feel the warmth of Bakura's release when he followed two thrusts later.

Bakura pulled out of Ryou loosely, letting himself fall down next to the younger as they both slowly regained their senses. The older was the first to do so, and turned his head to look at Ryou smugly. Even now, Ryou looked delectable, covered in a sheen of sweat and oblivious to the world around him. He allowed himself to admire the hikari for moment, before he knew he would be asked to unbind him.

As Ryou came down from cloud nine as well, he let out a breathy laugh. "Bakura, at least unlock my hands."

Bakura grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I called it," but Ryou ignored it as he heard his boyfriend reach off of the bed for what he hoped was the key to the handcuffs. Sure enough, a moment later he was able to bring his arms down, however sore they were for being forced to stay in that position. As he reached around his face to untie the blindfold, he felt hands sliding down his legs to untie the leather straps.

"Bakura…I'm tired, please no feeling me up."

The man chuckled and rolled his eyes, tossing the handcuffs and leather onto the ground next to the discarded cock ring and wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist. "So, how amazing was it?"

Ryou scoffed lightly at the cockiness, but smiled. "It was…new." He blushed and stared at Bakura's chest so he wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "I didn't know that stuff like that would be so enjoyable…" He was already feeling sore, and he could only assume it would get worse now that Bakura knew he liked it, but it was worth it.  
>"That was only the start." Bakura smirked as Ryou looked up with surprise, shivering lightly at the faintly sinister tone, and the man tightened his grip around the younger. "Trust me, Ry, there's so much more I still have left to show you."<p>

He shook his head lightly, his eyes fluttering shut. Ryou was exhausted and could feel the sleepiness starting to overwhelm his thinking process. But even as he snuggled closer to the warmth of Bakura, he couldn't stop the thrill and anticipation that ran through him at the yami's words.

**((((((LINE))))))**

**Well, that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. (Sorry again for the wait, Awesometamez!)**

**Review please!**


End file.
